Personal storage containers are commonly used for a variety of purposes. Depending on their needs and lifestyles, various people often carry objects, such as cell phones, keys, wallets, and personal hygiene items, on a consistent basis. These items typically require storage, and the ability to keep personal items organized allows users to efficiently access their items. For people that spend a considerable amount of time in a vehicle, having storage space that is effectively utilized is crucial. For example, police officers are required to carry tactical gear at all times; however, the gear is only utilized during specific events and otherwise must remain properly stored for quick access when necessary. Additionally, some police officers have assigned patrol vehicles that they use daily, while other officers, depending on the policies of their departments, are required to frequently exchange cars. As such, it can become a cumbersome task for police officers to transfer their personal items from one vehicle to another. Furthermore, each vehicle has various underutilized spaces, which could be repurposed for storage depending on the make and model of the vehicle. Police patrol vehicles are typically equipped with a protective cage between the front and rear seats; however, an empty area between the front seats, where a center console is generally installed in civilian vehicles, remains largely unused. It is not uncommon for police officers to attempt to use that space to store miscellaneous items. However, since the compartment is not equipped with a device that will properly hold and organize items for an extended period of time, the objects typically shift, which creates frustrations and an unpleasant and unproductive working environment.
The present invention aims to facilitate the solution of the aforementioned issues by establishing a storage device specifically designed for vehicles. The storage device allows users to efficiently organize their personal belongings, while keeping their items secured. Limiting the unintentional movement of objects, especially during scenarios where the vehicle may be subjected to aggressive driving, is critical. Through the integration of a storage device specifically designed for vehicles, users would be able to organize objects of various sizes while ensuring their items remain properly secured.